survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Change
Prolouge A sky blue day lay over the city, inside was a tall longpaw. A comb was in his palm, holding down was a longfurred she-dog. The white small she-dog, whimpered as she twisted trying to get free. The man blooming voice stops the little dog" Stay still". He comb the little dog, his day was often long and boring with a little puppy to make his day puppy. As he comb the maltese puppy a another longpaw came in , holding a beautiful white female puppy who barked. The owner held her"This is Alastria, a american eskimo puppy, she need grooming so she looks like a show dog". Alastria owner had over her leash and her large bag of grooming supplies." Use all the stuff that in the bag on her. The man waved at the groomer before waking off. The man took the puppy to a cage, and smirked" Your my new puppy now Chapter 1 Alastria whined, she missed her old owners. She had to go back and save them, her paw pads not used to the metal cage. Her paw pad was too soft, too adjust. She couldn't wait to see her owner again, she was just gonna get a show dog look. Her tail wagged with exicitment about having a show dog look, as soon she was out of this cage she would get a show-dog look. Alastria tipped her head Why wasn't the longpaw grooming her? There was no other puppies or dogs here, the only thing that was hear was her and the longpaw. The longpaw put her in the crate, taking her to her loudcage with her stuff. Alastria whined,He taking me from my owner, I have to howl and alert owner. ''Alastria howled loudly for her owner, her claws stratching on the metal as the longpaw snark" Be quiet" Before flinging her cage in the loudcage. The man drived away, driving her with him. ... Alastria woke up, a another puppy a large male sat across a cage from her's. " Hi" The puppy barked, Alastria growled" Why your trying to be nice, you with that mean longpaw". The pup swifted his paws, " I got brought here too, I am Thunder, my owners was the greatest owners ever."Alastria snarled"Stop bragging, Thunder". Thunder ignored her" Longpaw will let us out, there no point of trying to escape, you like it here, there food and water". Alastria gave her ear a scratch" My old owners had that and they liked me, I wasn't just a show-pup, I was a friend to the longpaw pups".Thunder barked" When Long-paw let you out that cage, I show you the other dogs". Alastria growled but Thunder countinue barking" You like them, Destiny is brave, but he also funny and is the Sky-dogs friend, he the oldest. Forest, has a link with the forest-dog but he can be grumpy. Minnie, likes the river-dog and Pearl talks to the Lake-dog." Suddenly longpaw came, he reached for the cage, it open with a loud click. Alastria leap out and started running whining. Thunder barked" Wait, can't we be friends"? Alastria ran, from Thunder, something kept telling her to go back to him but she ignored it. As Alastria ran, she glanced back, suddenly she straggered as if she bump into someone. A male growled" Watch where you going pup". A small she dog barked" Leave her alone, she didn't mean to do it". The small she dog tail wag" I'm Pearl, my sister is taken care of her pups, and my other friends are Forest and Destiny".Forest growl" Don't tell me longpaw brought another pup here". Destiny, a fluffy large male swat his head with a paw"Where you from pup"? Alastria whined, her voice trembled a bit" I was supposed to be a show dog when that longpaw took me". Destiny nodded" ah, yes, you like to see Minnie's pups, they young". Forest growled" There mine pups, Destiny and I bet she try to crush them". A weight landed on her back, then she felt something nipped her ear. The scent was closely to Thunder's, she rolled on her back" Get off of me, Thunder". She growl but thunder won't let go of her ear. Thunder finally got off, Forest growl" You played to much, go and lay down take an nap". Thunder glared at Forest before barking" Forest, stop being grumpy". Forest ignored Thunder. Thunder bark" I hunrgy, longpaw making stew today". :::::::::::::: '''The Change'